MicroRNAs (miRNAs) are short RNA oligonucleotides of approximately 22 nucleotides that are involved in gene regulation. MicroRNAs regulate gene expression by targeting mRNAs for cleavage or translational repression. Although miRNAs are present in a wide range of species including C. elegans, Drosophilla and humans, they have only recently been identified. More importantly, the role of miRNAs in the development and progression of disease has only recently become appreciated.
As a result of their small size, miRNAs have been difficult to identify using standard methodologies. A limited number of miRNAs have been identified by extracting large quantities of RNA. mRNAs have also been identified that contribute to the presentation of visibly discernable phenotypes. Expression array data shows that miRNAs are expressed in different developmental stages or in different tissues. The restriction of miRNAs to certain tissues or at limited developmental stages indicates that the miRNAs identified to date are likely only a small fraction of the total miRNAs.
Computational approaches have recently been developed to identify the remainder of miRNAs in the genome. Tools such as MiRscan and MiRseeker have identified miRNAs that were later experimentally confirmed. Based on these computational tools, it has been estimated that the human genome contains 200-255 miRNA genes. These estimates are based on an assumption, however, that the miRNAs remaining to be identified will have the same properties as those miRNAs already identified. Based on the fundamental importance of miRNAs in mammalian biology and disease, the art needs to identify unknown miRNAs. The present invention satisfies this need and provides a significant number of miRNAs and uses therefore.